The Lost Hope
by 0312FanFics2130
Summary: Why is the world just so pretty. I can't stop taking photos. I can't stop admiring the sunsets that set before us. I can't stop. I can't stop using the things the world gives us. I can't stop using my camera. I can't stop anything. Aliyah Casanova, Youtuber, 18.
1. Introduction!

( **A/N: Hey hey Initiates! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy! You don't have to read this, it's just an introduction. But if you read it, you'll get a feeling of what she's like and stuff**? **WARNING: Swearing ;) lmao bai.)**

(Aliyah's POV)

 _"GET THE FUCK UP! GET THE FUCK UP!"_ My alarm on my phone blares right into my ears. Are you kidding me?! Who set it to say that!? Ugh. I snatch the phone off my bedside table. Why you do dis...? I turn the alarm off and throw my head back onto my pillow. A few minutes of thinking about how miserable my life is, I finally decide to check the time. I grab my phone again and look at the time. I switch my phone off but then I turn it back on because I wasn't really paying attention the first time. 8:27. Okay I can live with that. I just need to- Ugh I am so rude! Fuck sorry! Let me introduce myself. My name is Aliyah Casanova. I'm 18 years old and i'm Italian but I don't really speak it that much. I mostly speak english. My english is on point bruh lol. I'm a youtuber. I have about 5 Million subscribers. I mean, who would subscribe to me? I'm a lazy piece of shit. Haha just kidding... I'm going to describe to you what I look like! It's awkward but hang in there. I just died my hair turquoise with purple at the bottom. It's naturally black though. My hair goes down to my elbows. My eyes are a hazel color. I'm short but not too short, i'd say i'm pretty much in between. 5,6. My skin color is like a toasted tan. I have my ears pierced and my nose. I have a tattoo behind my ear it says 'Forever' and my brother has 'Always'. Personality; Sarcasm is my second language, Swearing is my third, I'm pretty social not that much, Dirty minded, A savage, Very immature, Laughs at serious moments, Silly, Funny, Humorous, I like to craft, Read, Write, Total nerd, And the list can go on but i'm probably just annoying the shit out of you. So i'm going to stop right there.

Back to my youtube channel. I have 3 channels, My main channel where I vlog and adventure is called, Life With Aliyah. And my second channel where I do covers for songs, hauls and stuff called ItsAliyah. Then my third channel where I prank and give inspirational advice. Ali Inspired. 1st Channel-5 mil subs. 2nd-3 mil subs. 3rd-928 thousand subs. I'm not that cool, but I still love my fans.

My family. I have a pretty fucked up family. My mom died 4 years ago because she killed herself. I don't know exactly why but my dad said it was because of me. What an ass I know. I don't exactly like my dad. He is a druggy and alcoholic. He always used to beat my twin brother so I had to aid him when he was finished. My brothers name is Carlos. He's 5 minutes older than me. He lives with me in an apartment in Chicago.

Friends... Do I even have friends? Yeah I do. But you know, there are some people in life who just annoy the shit out of you. Who is that you ask? My best friend Gabriella has been there for me since day one. But do you know how annoying she is? I love it because i'm just like her! Alright imma describe her for you. She has shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are a nice light brown. She's taller than me. 5,9. Hmph. I love her with all my heart! I also have another tattoo on my wrist with an infinite loop and our names in the middle. She has 2 channels. Her main channel is where she has her vlogs and adventuring is called Gabriella. Her second channel is all about beauty and makeup stuff. Called BeautyWithGabriella. Then I have another bestfriend. And you all may know him as Sawyer Hartman. He's closer to me than Gabriella to be honest. We haven't seen each other in about 2 years now. We still keep in touch every second day. **(A/N: Yeah him lmaooo. Imma not explain everything bc you might already know him. If you don't. Do some research...! He's also single in this story... Mwahaha...)**

And that's about it. Where do we go now? I don't know, that's what we're going to figure out together. You and I, we're going to experience this life together!

 **A/N: How did you enjoy that initiates?! I hope you enjoyed because it was fun writing this! You didn't have to read it. But i'm glad you probably did! If you didn't you're a nasty fucker! Jk ily. Lmao, bai for now!**

 **~Jenn :)**


	2. Chapter 1: I can't believe who I see

**(A/N: Hello initiates! I hope you enjoyed the intro! Also her subscribers are called initiates, just cause :) Please review and give me ideas on what to happen! I also suck at summaries, so stick with me please lmaooo baii xx)**

(Aliyah's POV)

"Hey hey hey initiates!" I salute to the camera. "So today i'm meeting up with Gabriella because we're going to be doing the best friend tag! And i've just had a shower so don't mind my curly hair!" I'm so full of energy today. "So! I have to go and meet Gab at the cafe! I'll see you later initiates!" I cover the lens. For my outfit i'm wearing glasses, black combat boots, a grey crop top, blue ripped jeans, a light grey sweater and a black snapback for my hat. For my makeup, i'm wearing mascara, eyeliner with a cat eye flick, red lipstick and lipgloss. That's my full outfit for today! I walk to my car and find a note.

 _'Aliyah, go to Dunkin' Donuts and walk up to the cashier, say 'Casanova' and she/he'll give you a box. Inside will be a note to your next destination. Please trust me on this._

 _~Anonymous.'_

 **(A/N: Idk if that's what really happens i've never been there lol.)** Huh, it's typed. I guess they didn't want me to find their handwriting out...? Is it someone I know? Is something going to happen? I shake the thoughts out of my head and do as i'm told. I text Gabriella and tell her i'll be a bit late. I pull out my vlogging camera.

"Hey guys, change of plans for a bit. I'm just walking into Dunkin' Donuts and I don't know what i'm going here. So let's have a look." I hop out of my car and walk into the store. I walk up to the cashier.

"Hi, uh, Casanova? Please." I say to her. She smiles and nods. Later she comes back with a box of donuts. And on top is a note.

"Thank you so much." I say with a smile. Lol I didn't even have to pay... The 'anonymous' did, because theres a note. But how- you know what just be grateful. I open the box and check inside, glazed donuts. It reminds me of Sawyer, they were his favorite. "Okay guys i'm going to turn off the camera. I'll see y'all in a bit." I turn my camera off and jump into my car. I take off the note and read it.

 _'I see you've done what i've asked! Thank you! Go to Gabriella's house and film the video don't worry about the cafe. She'll be at her house. After you've finished filming, she'll give you a note. Yes she's all in this. Don't worry, i'm not a serial killer. Thank you._

 _~Anonymous.'_

What? Gabriella? She's in this? I have a lot of questions to be asking her. It takes about 10 minutes to get to her house.

 _Knock, knock knock._

I knock on the door. To my surprise she answers it. She smiles widely and gives me a massive hug. It takes me a second but I hug her back. She steps aside and lets me enter her (That's what she said... :) )house.

"Okay I know you probably have a lot of questions to be asking but they can wait. Lets film this video and get it over with!" She closes the door behind her. I nod. She starts the camera while i'm sitting there.

"Hey babies! Today I have a very special guest, My sister, My best friend, My... Aliyah! Say hi!" She shouts.

"Hey guys!" I wave to the camera. After about 30 minutes of filming we end the video and she gives me the note. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"So you are in this? Oh and what's 'this'." I ask. She shrugs.

"Just read the damn thing!" She shouts. She grabs my camera and records me. I open the letter.

 _'Go to the place you enjoy most._

 _~Anonymous'_

"The place I enjoy most..." I stroke my imaginary beard. "Oh the beach!" Gabriella drives me to the beach because I couldn't be bothered like the lazy fuck I am. I vlog the whole way there. Once we get there Gabriella points for me where to go.

"Go to where all the balloon shit is." She says. _Oh no._ Balloons? I slowly make my way there. I see a tall muscular figure. Oh my gosh I can't believe who i'm seeing right now...

 **A/N: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Right now the story is extremely boring. So imma leave you with a cliffhanger! If you can guess right i'll update lmao.**


End file.
